Cinnamon and Cocoa
by Setosora77
Summary: Let's take a deeper look into the relationship of my OC Nobody, Anarixa, and the other members of Organization XIII, (mostly Axel). This will be made up of 100 drabbles for a 100 prompt challenge. OC/Axel, Friendship!OC and Demyx and Roxas. Set in the midst of Every Story Has a Beginning, a Middle & an End.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: So, I'm stuck on writer's block for both Frost and Light and also, Through the Valley of the Shadow of Death. I also saw someone do this and just got inspired, I'll just update this in short snippets as a look in my OC Nobody, Anarixa. These will mostly be romance centered but some will be friendship and they will be mostly based around Axel and Rixa, and also Demyx and Roxas. So, I hope you enjoy my 100 theme challenge. Btw, I'm using Table 2 at this website ( . ).

* * *

Disease

Everyone knew that it rained in the World That Never Was way too often and Axel hated for several reasons. Since his element was fire it always weakened him but that wasn't the main reason.

She's come back from a mission, her blue pigtails dripping with raindrops and she'd be shivering. He knew what was coming next; she always ended up sick with a fever and he couldn't do much about it.

He'd only be able to raise her temperature, not lower it. So, he'd wait for her to come back from her missions, dripping wet and shivering and try to warm her up but it never worked.

So, when she came home in that state after a long mission in Twilight Town, he drug her off to her room with several quite mutters about how much he hated the rain.

She smiled at him, red eyes filled with tiredness as she let out a small sneeze and he chuckled, "Rixa, you caught something again," he said, exasperatedlyas he opened her door for her.

"Well, it's not my fault that the RTC point is still outside the castle while they're still repairing The Grey Area, someone needs to lock Saix away when the moon is full." She said, her voice sounding tired as she tried to still keep up conversation with him.

"Alright, you change into something warm and I'll go make you some tea." He had found out the hard way that she didn't drink coffee. First, she'd get hyper, worse than Demyx when he got his hands on some sugar. Then, after about half an hour of that, she'd become extremely tired and sick to her stomach. Needless to say, she never drank the stuff again.

She nodded and he left, a few minutes later he came back, a steaming mug in his hand. He found her in a black t-shirt and purple and black checkered pj pants sprawled out on the bed, eyes closed and still shivering.

He sighed, sitting down next to her head, moving it onto his lap as her handed her the mug. She gratefully accepted it and slowly drank it. He smiled down at her and whispered, "Hey, Rixa, I have an idea."

Her eyes snapped open, "Hm?" He helped her sit up, "Well, maybe if I can warm you up, you won't be sick tomorrow. It's worth a try?" "A-alright," she said quietly.

He crawled behind her on the bed and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them and sending a small amount of heat from his hands into the massage. He felt her relax as she leaned back against him taking in his aroma; it was comparable to cinnamon sticks and burning wood.

Soon enough, she was warm and had fallen asleep so he laid her down, covered her up with the blankets, turned off her lights and left her to sleep.

But sure enough, the next morning, she was sick just like he knew she'd be. And he'd always blame the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: I really enjoyed writing that last chapter and so, I had to do another! But, I had so many ideas for this prompt, it's not even funny. After a short phone conversation with C. (thank you my awesome friend, you are such a help and blessing) I decided on this one. This is what happens when I think about my writing while washing new towels. Also, if anyone wants to request anything, the last 10 prompts are writer's choice! Also, I could see if the suggestion fits any other prompts. So, please, enjoy this look into my kingdom hearts universe (hopefully as canon as I'll make it!).

* * *

Bathroom

It was Saturday in The Castle That Never Was and it was one of the two mission-free days that the Organization members got. For Rixa, Saturday was laundry day. It was one of the only days that she didn't either exhaust herself on a mission or face training in the arena.

Frankly, doing laundry relaxed her; the mundane task allowed her to settle her thoughts. She was currently taking a load out of the dryer and heading back into her room when she ran into the one person who always confused her; Axel.

He smirked at her, chuckling as gently tugged down on one of her pigtails, "So, Rixa, you're doing laundry again on a day off? Seriously?"

"Ax, it's just towels. I kinda ran out again," she said nervously; she didn't know why she was feeling nervous and according to the higher ups, she shouldn't even be feeling.

This was why he confused her, he made her feel. She wasn't supposed to be feeling anything at all.

"You want some help folding? I've got loads of free time since Dem and Roxas went off to do some Struggle in Twilight Town.

She smiled, welcoming the thought of him folding laundry, "Uh, sure, you don't think it'd be a waste of your free time?"

"Nah, I like spending time with you, little songbird; I thought you'd have that memorized by now?" He smirked over at her, using one of few nicknames he had deemed worthy for her. She smiled back at him as they both headed back to her room, "You know, some of the others say you don't fold very well."

He rolled his eyes, "Contrary to popular belief Rixa, I can and do fold awesomely! In fact, I am the king of folding towels!" She giggled at his statement and opened up the door, allowing him to step inside.

He took the basket from her and put it down on the floor as they both sat down on the bed, "I'll race ya to see who can fold the most the fastest!" He suddenly exclaimed as he grabbed a towel, "Man, your towels are soft. Why the heck do you have fluffier towels than the rest of us?"

She picked one up as well as began folding, "Because Xemnas decided that the girls are more sensitive than you guys, so thus, we get better towels!" She rolled her eyes at his childish pouting that followed but took notice that he had already folded two more towels than her.

Soon, everything was folded; Axel: 5 to Rixa: 3. "Now, you have to admit that I'm an awesome folder."

"Fine, you're awesome at folding, just don't get full of yourself, kay?" She yawned slightly, the warmth from the towels was making her sleepy, not to mention that Axel's body heat was higher than a usual human's. She leaned against him as he slipped an arm around her shoulder and she drifted off to sleep in his arms, dreaming of warm, fluffy towels and him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: Hey guys, today's date is 8/15, so it is officially Axel/Rixa Day! So, I had to write up this chapter in honor of it being that day. It's kinda coming late cause I didn't realize what day it was until I was at work and I just basically got home! Thanks again to C.D. Meiss for helping me pick what I was going to do for this one and also, it's kind of inspired by our rp at the moment. Sorry it's so short, I'm currently working on chapter 4 but this is just a small look into Axel's mind, just a drabble.

* * *

Delirious

Axel hated multiple day missions. He hated being away from her for so long, especially when she had the mission because then he would worry for her safety.

She was currently off on a weeklong mission with Demyx and Roxas as her partners. He knew that they'd have her back but the worry was still suffocating him, drowning him in the fear of losing her.

She didn't like it when he smoked. He had promised her that he would stop and he had. But it calmed him down, took him away from the delirium of worry and stress and he felt like he needed it right now.

So headed outside the castle, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. His hand was visibly shaking, trembling, as he lifted the cigarette to his mouth and took a deep breath.

He felt calmer almost immediately, but the fear. He knew it would always keep him delirious.


End file.
